Weekend at the Cullens
by iliketwilightmorethanyou
Summary: Bella just wanted some alone time with Edward over the weekend. Emmett and Jasper just wanted to pull a prank on their brother and Bella, but what happens when the prank goes terribly wrong? Read to find out! --- Dont judge a story by its summary ;
1. Anxiety

**Bella POV**

CHAPTER 1. **Anxiety

* * *

**

It was Friday afternoon, and Charlie was going to be out of town for a few days for a conference from work, so he allowed me to spend the rest of the weekend over at the Cullen house.

I was upstairs in my room packing, anxious knowing that soon I would get to spend the entire weekend with the love of my life, Edward. I raced through all of my drawers, grabbing enough clothes for the weekend and quickly flew out the door, grinning the entire time.

I turned around to lock up the door, and when I turned back, I bumped into something hard.

The force from the bump was so hard that it caused me to stumble and loose my balance. Then I felt cold hands grab my arms and pull me steady. I looked up to see a pair of golden eyes staring down at me in delight.

"Edward!" I gasped, this was a surprise. He'd said he'd be out hunting until later tonight.

"What are you doing home so early?" I looked into his eyes they were a shimmering light topaz, my favorite color in the world.

"Emmett and I left a bit early so I could see you sooner," He grinned, "The anxiety of knowing if you were okay was killing me." He grinned. "And that's pretty hard to do, seeing as how I am _undead_ and all."

I chuckled. He flashed me that crooked smile that sent my heart beat racing and then took my face in his arms and kissed me gently on the lips.

"I missed you, Bella." He wiped my dark brown hair away from my eyes.

"I missed you more." I challenged.

He chuckled, "Not possible."

Then he gently took me in his arms and kissed the top of my forehead.

"Well, Miss Swan, are you ready for your first-ever sleepover at the elusive Cullen house?"

"Certainly, I cannot wait," I smiled with excitement, "this is going to be so much fun!"

"Well then what are we waiting for?" He scooped me up with one arm and effortlessly placed me on his back, securing me tightly with his arms. "Let's go!"

We started to walk at a human's pace to the woods behind my house, and then when we were sure no one would see us, he sped off.

* * *

**First ever fanfiction.**

**Tell me if you like it :)**

Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!

All reviews are wanted, good or bad, just not the rude ones ;)

* * *


	2. Keep Away

CHAPTER 2. **Keep away.**

**BELLA POV**

* * *

When we arrived at his house Edward gently lifted me from his back.

"I don't think I'll ever, completely, get used to that." I quietly said, opening my eyes gradually.

He chuckled while wiping my ruffled hair from my face, and pecked me delicately on the cheek.

Then he became tense.

"Oh no..." He whispered.

Then his eyes turned dark, and he suddenly spun around, his eyes searching for something. Then he growled.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked worried.

But before he could answer, I was instantly picked up by a pair of cold arms and blindfolded.

I screamed. Terrified. What had just happened?

Then we were running. I knew because I could feel the piercing wind streak across my body. Burr! It was freezing!

I tried to get the blindfold off, squirming on the pair of arms that held me captive in their grasp, but the force of the persons grip was just too strong.

"EDWARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard a small chuckle come from the person carrying me. I immediately recognized the voice.

"EMMETT!! WHAT IS THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?! PUT ME DOWN _NOW!!"_ I screamed now with less terror in my voice, but I was still worried with what he was planning on doing with me.

"Aw, come on Bella. I just wanna have some fun with my lil' sister!" He gave a diabolical chuckle.

OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WHAT IS HE GUNNA DO TO ME!?

"Wait. WHAT THE?? HEY NO SHE'S MINE!" I heard Emmett gasp.

Then I was rapidly swiped up by another pair of arms, but these weren't Edward's either.

I heard a loud crashing sound and a wailing Emmett fade into the background, "Hey! I found her first you fuzzy haired little man! I'll get you for this!"

"Whoops, sorry Emmett, put it's my turn to play with Bella," The mysterious person who was holding me exclaimed, but I couldn't quite recognize the voice against the fierce wind...

"WHOEVER THIS IS PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I struggled again, but knowing that I couldn't possibly break through a vampire's grip, I soon gave up.

I suddenly felt a wave of happiness spread through me, and I no longer felt frightened. This was odd, but then I realized there was only one person who could alter another's emotions.

"JASPER!? STOP TOYING WITH ME! LET ME GO NOW!"

"Hah hah. Hiya Bella, don't worry I wont harm you, i'm just planning on messing with my big brother Eddie."

"JASPER HALE! NO! EDWARD HELP ME!" I screamed, flailing once again. This weekend stay at the Cullen house wasn't starting off so good.

"JASPER RELEASE HER NOW!!" I knew this voice, but it scared me. It was Edward's and he sounded ferocious. I shuddered at the thought of what he would do to Jasper if he didn't obey Edwards command.

Jasper didn't release me, but started laughing in amusement.

"Jasper please, i'm begging you!" I was suddenly worried for his life.

"AW, don't worry Bella, were only messing with him, just relax."

Yeah. Like I can relax while i'm blindfolded in the arms of a vampire running well over 100 mph with another infuriated vampire chasing after us with a threatening voice so filled with anger it would scare the Volturi!!** Yeah I think ill just **_**relax.**_

We were running so fast now that the blindfold whipped off my face. My eyes were open now, and I just couldn't find it in myself to close them. Tears instantly started streaming down my cheeks as the wind whipped violently across my face. Then I started feeling nauseas.

"Jasper please stop, I'm beginning to feel sick." I mumbled.

"Ha good one Bella, I know what your feeling and I think that your faking it." He laughed.

"No Jasper seriously, please put me down, I think…I think. I..."

Then I blacked out.

Edwards POV

I have Bella at my house for not even thirty seconds and already I lose her to my idiotic brothers!

Oh they were so going to pay.

I could see Jasper running ahead, and I dashed after him. If he didn't release Bella soon I would destroy all of his precious civil war collectables!

Then I was overcome with aggravation. I saw Bella's face in his mind. She looked startled and worried, and she begged him to put her down

._ Ha No way am I letting you go, this is getting back at Edward for every time he's pulled a prank on Alice! _He thought. I growled now, as I saw the blindfold on Bella rip off. I knew that she would get sick if she didn't close her eyes, yet they stayed open and quickly started producing tears. Uh oh.

J_asper please stop, I think i'm going to pass out. _Bella pleaded with him.

I heard him laugh, obviously not taking her seriously and refused.

I heard her voice again, _No Jasper seriously, please put me down, I think…I think. I..." _and then she was silent.

Jasper looked down and I saw my poor Bella, as white as snow, unconscious in his arms.

I growled with such ferocity that my entire body shook. I would kill him if she was hurt.

"BELLA! JASPER LET HER GO!"

I ran faster than I ever had before, my body was filled with pure fury.

Jasper realized that Bella had fainted. "Uh OH! NOT GOOD!" _Edwards going to murder me. Maybe 'ill just……_

_._

Then I felt a wave of contentment fill me, but it did not over power my hatred towards my brother. I quickly shunned away the feeling he was trying to overpower me with, and raced towards him with a blazing determination.

He didn't slow.

"JASPER STOP! PLEASE GIVE HER TO ME!" I begged now, worried for Bella's condition.

He started slowing down now; realizing that his prank that he thought was harmless had gone too far. Then he stopped. _Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. She really wasn't kidding when she told me she was getting sick. Oh, what have I done? _

"Edward! I didn't realized what had happened to her! I'm so so so so sorry Edward! I didn't mean for it to get this far out of hand. Me and Emmett were only trying to have a little fun with you guys! Really we didn't mean any harm and now..." He looked down into my unfortunate, defenseless Bella's eyes, "...Oh Edward please forgive me!" _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't mean for it to go this far._

He was pleading with me now.

I immediately filled with relief knowing that I had finally caught up to him, but the feeling then instantly was washed away when I saw my angels face, it was even paler than mine.

I took her from him gently, her heartbeat was unsteady and uneven, her breathing confused me, it wasn't normal either. It was as if she couldn't catch her breath. She was shaking too; there were goose bumps all along her arms and legs. She must be freezing. Oh no Bella, my poor Bella…..

There were no words that could describe the waves of panic that spread through my body looking upon Bella's hushed face. There were no words that could possibly describe the pure anger that I had felt for my brother right now.

"How could you? She's a fragile human, why on earth would you even think that she would be able to handle this? Look at what's happened to her! She was all excited about coming here for the weekend, and she can't even be here for 15 seconds before she's…. Why would you put her through this?" I glared into his eyes.

He looked down without meeting my glare, "… Edward, i'm really sorry."

"… Im not the one you're going to need to be apologizing to." I cut in.

I didn't even want to look him in the eyes again. As soon as I took Bella I covered her in my coat, pressed her against my cold chest and sped off to find Carlisle.

Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!

All reviews are wanted, good or bad, **just not the rude ones** ;)

* * *


	3. Hatred

Chapter 3 **Hatred**

As I approached the house I swiftly ran to Carlisle's study.

"Carlisle! Please help, Bella's fainted, her heartbeats uneven and her breathing is abnormal! Carlisle please help her!" I was panicking. Bella's condition didn't seem to be getting any better.

My father had met me by the front door of our mansion, "Oh my! Edward what happened to her?"

"Emmett and ...Jasper," I spat out their names, "Thought that it would be amusing to play keep away with the delicate human. They were running with her to keep her away from me, and she gets sick if her eyes are open if she's running with us for a while…She was, but then... then she passed out. " I looked down into my precious angel's face. It was paler than a ghost. She looked just as she did the day that she was blood typing in biology class, the day that she had fainted on the sidewalk just because she saw a tiny drop of blood.

She was whimpering slightly. I rubbed my cold hand against the side of her cheek. It felt like as icy cold as my hand. I winced.

"Oh please Carlisle tell me she'll be okay."

Carlisle placed his hand on her forehead, paused for a few seconds (though it seemed like hours) then checked her pulse. _Hmmmmm...Ah yes, she'll be fine alright. She just needs some rest. She's just in slight shock. Let her sleep until she's ready to wake, then i'm sure she'll be as good as new. _

Relief swept through my body. She was okay.

"Are you certain Carlisle?" I had never questioned his certainty before.

He looked at me and I stared back, "Yes, I am 100 percent positive, all she needs is a few hours bed rest to let her body calm itself, and she'll be completely back to normal. Just make sure she has plenty of blankets and water."

I nodded, "Thank You Carlisle."

"Now why don't you take her up to your room then let her sleep."

I gently placed her in my arms. She shook again as the goose bumps in her arms came back. I wanted so badly to comfort her, to warm her, and make her well, but I could do nothing except for let her rest.

I walked at a human's pace up the stairs and into my bedroom. I gently laid her upon my bed and gently covered her in blankets.

I saw her goose bumps disappear, and I sighed with relief. She was going to be just fine.

I waited by side, I heard her breathing start to even out and she no longer shivered.

Then she mumble silently in her sleep, "Jasper, what the hell…" she sighed. The relief that washed through my body at the sound of her voice was absolutely unexplainable, and even after everything that had gone on today, I had to laugh at that.

Then spoke again, "Edward, help me…."

She fell back into her peaceful slumber and said nothing more.

I, however, felt my rage towards my brother start to resurface.

The only thing that kept me from storming over to his room right now and tearing him limb from limb for what he's done, was the poor, breakable human that lay edgily in my bed. Bella, my precious Angel.

* * *

Working on next chapter. Be done soon.

Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!

All reviews are wanted, good or bad, **just not the rude ones** ;)

* * *

**Next Update** - OCTOBER 16th

* * *


	4. Just Fine

* * *

CHAPTER 4 **Fine**

**BPOV**

* * *

I woke up in Edward's bedroom. My eyes lids felt heavy as I fought to open them. My body felt exhausted like I had been lying down for days.

I could tell that it was nighttime outside because Edward's room was pitch black. I could barely tell if my eyes were open or not.

I tried to get up, fighting through the dozens of blankets that I found embedded around my body. When I finally broke through, I sat up. My head started spinning, making me feel lightheaded. Then I felt a thudding pain in my head, causing me to gasp.

Then I felt a pair of cold hands grab my shoulder, just as I was about to collapse.

"Bella," He whispered, "You need to lie down." It was Edwards's voice and the authority in his tone was clear.

I simply nodded, confused about why I was in this condition, and he picked me up and placed me back on his bed. He was more gentle than ever with me, and that scared me. I wondered what could've possibly happened that made me feel as crappy as I did now. But I didn't remember anything.

"What happened, Edward?" I tried to find my voice, "What happened to me?" My voice was barely a whisper. I grabbed my forehead unconsciously, as the aching pain continued to throb in my head, causing me to groan.

He twitched, and rubbed his cool fingers along my temple. The pain slowly started to decrease when his cool touch softly grazed my forehead, but my heartbeat started racing.

He sighed, "Long story short, I have extremely reckless brothers who like playing keep away with delicate humans." He laid down next to me and started brushing my cheeks. "You passed out while running with Jasper, and you've been laying here ever since." He sounded both livid and miserable at the same time.

I just sat there. So many questions popped in my mind. Now I remembered. Jasper and Emmett grabbed me, and I opened my eyes while running and…. "Ow!" The thudding in my head came back.

"Bella, what hurts?" He took his hand away from my temple, staring at me uneasily.

The thudding in my head started to get worse. "I just have a bad headache, that's all."

He started rubbing my temple again with his icy hand, and the pain immediately went away once more.

I sighed as the pain slowly faded, "How long have I been out?" I asked out of curiosity. I couldn't have been unconscious that long, I'm sure.

He hesitated before answering, "Well, you've been unconscious since Friday night and right now it's Sunday Morning." He explained. "You've been out for a while, Bella. You really had me worried." He frowned.

Several emotions came over me. Anger, irritation and sadness.

I had been all exited about going over to his house for the weekend, and he tells me I've already missed more than half of it!

"WHAT!?" My voice cracked.

"Shhh, Bella," He replied in a soothing tone, "Relax, love, your fine, Carlisle says all you needed was to relax and take it easy for a few days. You'll be absolutely fine." He rubbed my back then kissed me on my cheek.

"No, I'm not worried about my health," I replied, "I feel one hundred percent fine." I lied. I still felt pretty crappy, but I no longer felt the thudding ache in my head.

"Well, then what are you worried about?"

"I'm mad that my weekend plans to be alone with you, without Charlie's curfews, are completely ruined!"

He chuckled with relief, and then hugged me closer to him. His cold body felt good, I nearly was sweating from the warmth of all the blankets that had been piled on top of me.

"Bella, all I want you to focus on right now is resting. I don't need you getting sick." He tried comforting me.

I pretended not to listen as I raised myself from his bed, my head started spinning again, but I breathed through it and the sensation quickly went away.

I was fine, I was sure I was. I most likely felt kind of lightheaded because I'd been lying in bed for nearly 2 days straight.

Edward shot straight up as I did and put a hard hand on my shoulder, "Bella ..."

I cut him off, "Edward, really I'm fine. Actually I think it would be healthier for me if I got_ out_ of bed and walked around for a while, really."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Your not lying to me are you? Just because of the weekend plans? Because Bella, we always have next weekend, I mean really, if you're not feeling…"

I cut him off again, this time putting my lips to his.

"Edward, really I feel fine. Actually, I feel rejuvenated." Which was actually true. Once I got out of bed, I started regaining more consciousness. I guess it was the long sleep that caused my lethargy. "That two day nap was really quite comfy."

I smiled at him, trying to show how fine I really was.

He just looked at me for a moment, and then gave up.

"If I find out your lying, you're getting sent straight to bed, I hope you know that." He teased, crossing his arms.

I smiled, "Really, Edward. I feel great. Good as new even."

He smiled back, "Well than I'm glad you're feeling better." He picked me up and sat me down on his lap.

"The one problem is though, I don't think ill be going for anymore runs with you guy's anytime soon." I softly chuckled.  
He paused for a second.

"Oh, speaking of that," He added. "What do you suppose we do to get back at Emmett and Jasper for their little _prank_? Because while you were sleeping, I had a lot of free time to think of a few good ideas. I think it's only fair for them to receive their fair punishment for ruining our weekend. An 'Eye for an eye' as they say." He gave a diabolical laugh.

Uh oh, not good.

"Oh, Edward, we're not going to get back at anyone. Emmett and Jasper didn't mean for me to faint. Really, if it's anyone's fault its mine. I'm the one who forgot to close my eyes."

He groaned. "Oh Bella, must you always try to blame everything on yourself?" He gave the crooked smile that made my heartbeat flutter. "Please Bella, they ruined our weekend together, you can't tell me that you're not just a little mad?"

I was immediately going to answer "no," but then I paused and thought about that for a second.

I _had _been waiting for this weekend for quite sometime now, and it was Jasper and Emmett's fault that it was nearly ruined. If they hadn't of kidnapped me, Edward and I would be up and out of his room, spending time together. But I had been unconscious for most of my weekend, and now my special plans with him were completely ruined.

Maybe getting back at them wouldn't be so bad.

Hmmm….this could be interesting.

This could be _very_ interesting.

I smiled.

"Bella?" He questioned.

"Well I thought about it, and I think that pranking them back _would _be giving them what they deserve." I chuckled. "So what exactly did you have in mind?"

He gave an evil chuckle and kissed me on the cheek.

"Well, my ideas include pink hair dye and _a lot_ of super glue."

I chuckled at the thought of a pink haired Emmett.

"We might need Alice's help too." I added.

He agreed, "Ah, yes, her evil little mind might come in handy."

Just then there was a knock on the door, and it silently cracked open.

A small pixie-like figure emerged from the shadows. It was Alice.

"Nice to see you awake again, Bella." She smiled cheerfully as she sat down next to me and Edward. "I saw you and Edward needing my help with some big plan to get Jasper and Emmett back for what they've done to you, and I wouldn't blame you either! Jasper may be my husband, but I'm always in for a good laugh. Now, how may I be of service?"

Edward and Alice then engaged into a conversation that involved tutu's, lima beans and multiple jars of peanut butter.

I laughed.

Oh think of the massacre.

* * *

My story got kinda depressing after Bella fainted, so when she wakes up, im making it more humorous,

Hope you like it :)

* * *

All reviews are wanted, good or bad. **Just not the rude ones.**

And thanks too all you guys who have reviewed :)

Next Chapter up -- October 20th


	5. Pink hair dye and super glue

**Updated a day sooner!** Hope you like it.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 Pink hair dye and Super glue.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

This was gunna be the greatest prank ever! We were so gunna get back at Emmett and Jasper big time! They won't mess with me and Edward ever again after we toy with them!

"Okay, Alice, do you know what to do?" I questioned her.

"Yeah, this is going to be fantastic! I'll take Emmett and Jasper out hunting for an hour or so and when we get back, they are going to be in for the surprise of their lives!" She grinned, rubbing her hands together evilly.

"Super!" I chuckled. "But, are we going to have enough time to set everything up?"

She closed her eyes and became very still, then laughed. "Yes, I can already see Emmett wailing like a little girl as soon as we get back! Oh, this is going to be good!"

Edward and I laughed.

"Okay Alice, time for you to take action in your part of the plan." Edward smiled at her immorally. "Me and Bella will have everything ready by the time you are done."

**"**Okay you two, see you later." She said as she quickly walked towards the door. "This is going to be scandalous!"

She gave a quiet chuckle and silently walked out of Edward's bedroom, shutting the door gently behind her.

Edward and I then listened quietly in his room. We heard Alice talking to Jasper, then Jasper to Emmett. We continued to wait rather impatiently for them to leave. When we finally heard the door open then close and the house go silent, I jumped from my seat on Edward's bed.

I looked over at him, and he was grinning.

"Ready for sabotage?" He asked, flashing the smile that he knew would send my heart racing.

It did.

"Oh yeah, lets get to work."

He jumped up and quickly took a plastic bag filled with supplies from his desk.

"Alright. I've got the dye. You can go put this in their showers." He took out a small box filled with neon-pink hair dye solution and handed it to me. "I'll go place the super glue in their bedrooms."

"Okay." I laughed at him, and then took the box of hair dye into my arms.

"Oh I've wanted to do this for a _long_ time. Be right back." He flashed a smile at me again, and then was gone.

I made my way into Emmett's bathroom. I opened his shower and took out his shampoo.

Hmmm. I didn't know Emmett used leave in conditioner.

I laughed as I poured the slimy mixture of hair dye into his shampoo bottle. I closed the lid tight, and placed it exactly as I found it, then I strode off to Jasper's bathroom.

**EPOV**

Bella is a genius. She is a pure diabolical mastermind! This was going to be the perfect way to get back at my annoying brothers for all the pranks they've played on us.

I walked into Jasper's room and poured super glue to the bottom of_ everything_ that I could find.

I glued his clothes to the hangers. I glued his books shut together. I glued his TV remote to his desk. I glued his tooth brush to the top of the counter. I glued down _everything_.

I had used about 4 bottles of super glue by the time I was done with Jasper's room.

Oh the look on his face when he realizes what happened is going to be highly entertaining.

**BPOV **

I walked into Jasper's room, only to find Edward going crazy with the super glue.

I started laughing, seeing that he was enjoying himself, and he started laughing too.

"All done with Jasper's room." He flashed a wicked grin.

"Great." I replied looking around. It didn't look different at all, and that made the prank all the more perfect.

"I'm almost done; I just need to put the dye in Jasper's shampoo."

"Okay." He looked at his watch. "Alice has only been gone for a half an hour; we still have plenty of time."

Then he sped off to Emmett's room.

I took my time walking to Jaspers bathroom and slowly poured the messy solution into his shampoo, imagining a pink haired Jasper.

I was laughing hysterically as I walked into Edward's bedroom. I was laughing so hard, my stomach was starting to hurt and I had to sit down. When I finally calmed down, I thought about it for a second time, and started laughing again.

Edward then walked into the room, fighting back a grin, and strolled over to me.

"They're back, love. We have to be quiet." But, he couldn't hold back his quiet laughter.

He softly rolled his cool hand over my cheeks, calming me down, even though my heart rate started speeding up. Then we were silent.

We heard the doors open downstairs as Emmett, Jasper and Alice walked inside.

I couldn't make out what they were talking about, but after a few minutes of random babbling I heard several foot steps leading up the stairs.

One of the foot steps faded away, but another started growing closer.

Edward's bedroom door rapidly opened, silently, as Alice bounced into the room, fighting a smile.

She inaudibly shut the door behind her and raced over to us giggling.

"Hahaha, Emmett's just about to take a shower. I 'accidentally' tripped him as he was running, and he went flying into the river!" She was laughing now. "And Jazz," She was shaking from laughter, "He said he was going up to his room to watch some TV and he was going to take a shower later."

"Good job Alice, nice work." Edward high fived her.

"Emmett will be out of the shower in 2 minutes 13 seconds."

We waited silently as we watched the clock tick, minute after minute.

Then once three long minutes had passed by, we heard a screaming Emmett's voice, just as Alice predicted, booming in the background.

* * *

All reviews wanted good or bad.** Just not the rude ones. ;)**

And thanks once again to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are great :D

* * *

Next Chapter up Oct 22nd at the latest ;)


End file.
